A secret in hiding?
by Queen Dark Raven
Summary: One Titan has a secret, and she doesn't want anyone to find out, not until it's time. but when is that time, and will it be soon, before someone's tongue slips out a word or two? Slight BBxRae and RobxStar but i'm not good with romance, so please, no flam
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, a secret in hiding.

It was quite in titan's tower.

'to quite' through beast boy, tossing and turning in his bed.

"what to do, what to do? I can't annoy Raven today, cause Starfire said she's having 'em-block regren' what ever that is.

Starfire has gone to the mall, Robin's training.

Wait, wonder what Cyborg's doing?" Beast boy asked himself as he climbed down from his 2nd bunk, he got threw his river of clothes on the floor and was about to open his door, and there was Cyborg, "hey BB, doing anything?" Cyborg asked his green friend, Beast boy was surprised and almost screamed.

"ok, so what have you been up too?",

"nothin', why?",

"really , you too?",

"yeah, so you wonna go for a spin in my baby?",

"sure, then can we go and get something new?"

"yeah! a new game-shop has just opened down town, wonna check it out?",

"ok, I wonder if they have the 2nd version of dark-lightning?" asked Beast boy, walking with Cyborg out of his room, they stopped by the training room and told Robin that they were going out.

In Raven's room;

She was meditating of course, and having a mental fight with her emotions.

'you do know that they will find out…" said knowledge,

"duh, I do know this, but I can't tell them, not yet" answered Raven,

'but why would you not tell them? They might get cranky with you!" said happy, her mood as always was unaffected by every thing.

"not now, just let me mediate or I'll blow up the tower, again," most of her emotions cringed, but knowledge was about to say something but was cut off by Raven.

"I'm not bluffing, so don't test me!", knowledge sighed in defeat and disappeared as did all the other emotions that had not left before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, mystery girl.

Cyborg and Beast boy got down to the games store about 5 minutes later that morning.

The game store was huge inside, each room was divided in to every category, like action, adventure, sci-fi and many more.

The main room of the shop had the new releases next to the cash register, Beast boy screamed in delight, "yo Cyborg, I'm going to see if they have Dark-lightning 2, be right back." Said Beast boy, Cyborg just shrugged and said, "right then BB, I'm gonna go see the action games, maybe they have warp 3 in the sci-fi area?" then Cyborg wondered away in to another room.

Beast boy wondering up next to the new releases with 'awe' written all over his face, he bumped into a teenaged girl around the age of 13.

"hey watch it" she said, she had short dark blue hair, blue-y purple eyes and she was wearing a cloak much like Raven's but dark purple.

"oh, sorry.." said Beast boy, 'she kinda looks like Raven' he thought.

"have we met before?" beast boy asked the girl, 'no Beast boy dumb question, of course we haven't' he thought.

"no, why?" she asked, a little on edge this time when she replied,

"no reason!" replied BB.

From the background you could hear Cyborg calling for his green friend.

Beast boy turned around and yelled over at Cyborg, "yo dude, new releases!", Beast boy turned to the direction of the girl and was about to say something, but then she wasn't there.

'that's odd, were did that girl go?' thought Beast boy, then Cyborg walked over hi had something in hi hand,

"hey BB, thought I lost you, so found a game ya wont?".

Beast boy didn't answer, of course he was wondering about the girl, if she was real or if he had imagined it all, but he bumped into her, of course she was real… but where did she go?

"hey beast boy?" asked Cyborg waving, his metal hand across the green changeling's face.

"huh?" asked beast boy zooming back to reality,

"ya okay?" asked Cyborg,

"yeah, it was nothing! What where you saying before?" replied Beast boy,

"have ya got a game yet, man? I have." Said Cyborg, showing his green friend the game.

"cool, Star Wars 3, revenge of the sith."

"yeah, it came out ages ago, I've seen da movie, it was awesome, wonder what how the game will be…" Cyborg finished and walked up to the cash register and paid for it, Beast boy was mindlessly looking at the games like they were meat.

Beast boy just grabbed a game and payed for it, he looked at the game again and it turned out to be one he had already played, he shrugged and walked towards the exit.

When Beast boy reacted the door, he thought he saw that girl again, but it was't her, so he walked outside and waited for Cyborg to come out.

Cyborg came out looking as though he had seen a ghost,

"Cyborg? You okay?" asked Beast boy, looking at Cyborg's face, it was almost as pale as Raven's.

"no, I bumbed into this girl, and we talked, next minute I knew it she wasn't there anymore."

"did she looked like Raven?"

"yeah, that's her, how'd ya know?"

"coz, I bumbed into her too" said Beast boy.

End chappie 2  
**hope you like it, i'll be doing more soon, just have to finish some homework...dam homework always wants to wreck me day.  
any way, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

but before we start reading, i'd like to say that, i dont own the Teen Titans, but i do own my dog! i'd like to start by thanking my reviews.  
Fuzen Ninja, BB luvs Rae and who ever else review, now on with the story

Chapter 3, Questions,Part 1.

After the boys talked about the disappearing act of the girl, they got into the T-car and drove back to titans tower.

When they got to the tower, the other three titans where all in the common room.

Robin was half watching TV, and paying attention to the things Starfire was saying, Raven was at the end of the coach reading a black book with silver writing on the cover.

Cyborg soon forgot about the girl and rushed down to his room.

Beast boy walked over to Raven, and sat down next to her, he started staring blankly at the screen.

Raven noticed this, and looked at him.

"Raven?" asked Beast boy, not turning his head or eyes to look at her,

"yeah?" Raven replied, she knew he wanted to tell her something and she began to get curious,

"I was wondering…" Beast boy stopped, he didn't know how he should ask Raven coz most of the things he had asked she had said, _"Don't ask stupid questions"_ , he was kinda getting sick of hear it.

"you where wondering.." Raven repeated,

"Do you have… a sister?" asked Beast boy, he turned to Raven, she let out a light sigh and got up,

"you want to know, come to my room in five minutes." Raven said as she disappeared down into the hall that lead to her room

End part 1.

i'd just like to say, that it toke a long time for me to get this up, and sorry if it toke so long, i should have part 2 up soon, well hopely anyway!  
and sorry if Raven's a bit out of it, but i have to keep the Suspense for myself, Mhahahaha... cough cough only kidding!

at the end of part 2, i should have a surprisefor all my loyal reviews! so R & R, and i'll see you all later!


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3, Questions.

Part 2.  
**And for the last time, i dont own Teen Titans!**

'_her room?' _thought Beast boy, _'but she never lets anyone in her room!'_

Robin and Starfire were still talking.

Starfire had brought cloths from the jump city mall and was showing then to Robin, Beast boy got bored staring at the TV, so he went to his room for a while, until it was time to visit Raven.

Beast boy jumped on his bed to past time, but only managed to brake a wooden board or two, he looked at his clock, that could barely be seen through the cloths every where, he clock shone bright green, one and a half minutes he had been jumping, seemed like forever to him.

So he just lay there on his bunk, trying to past time, _'What's the big deal with Raven?'_ he thought to him self, _'she could have just told me, man these five minutes feel like years, wish they would hurry up…' _thought Beast boy staring at his ceiling, even that got boring.

Then he saw something moving in his room, moving under his river of clothes, he slowly got down and reacted for the moving clothes, and quickly yanked it up, there was nothing there, then there a cold wind blew in the air, "that's odd, there's a draft in my room." He walked out side his door, no one was in the hall, so he shrugged and walked back into his room.

He suddenly frost, he heard someone calling him, for a moment he thought it was Raven calling him, and that it was time, but it wasn't.

Beast boy looked at his watch, he still had 3 minutes to burn.

"If this is one of Raven's joke's, I am so not laughing." Said Beast boy walking threw the halls of the tower to find where exactly the voice was coming from.

Strangely enough, the voice was only an eco coming from the west side of Jump-city, Beast boy told himself he would check it out later.

He started walking back to his room, when he saw Raven waiting at his door,

"Hi Raven… um, why are you waiting out side my room?" asked Beast boy, in so little time he had forgot why he was Ser post to meet with Raven.

"do I even have to answer that, you're the one who wanted to know. It hasn't been that long!" Raven said, in her monotone voice,

"so, Raven I was wondering, why are we going to your room so you can tell me about the question I asked?" asked Beast boy, walking with Raven to her room on the far side of the tower.

"because, I don't want the other titans to know, well, just yet." Said Raven, stopping at the entrance of her room.

Raven tapped some buttons on the keypad next to her door, the metal door slide open, her room was a lot darker then normal.

She had lots of candles lite around her room and it also smelled strongly of incense,

Raven walked in, Beast boy hesitated but walked in quickly to Raven's side, like a lost puppy.

**okay guys (and girls) please tell me how i'm doing, and what you like about it so far, you can suggest some ideas for the story... but if you don't it's kool anyway, i'll put the next chapter up soon, so please down hold your breath! R & R!**


	5. chapter 3 part 3

**Hey everyone, how's everyone feeling? silence okay, yeah i know it's taken so long and well, i'm not sorry...nah, i am sorry, i kinda forgot that i had this story, abd well here's part 3, after this chapter, it will just be normal chapters, just thought i'd let everyone know, thanks to the people that take there time to read my "story" and big thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapters.**

**okay here the story.**

_------------------_

"will you come with me?"

"huh?"

"to look for her?" asked Raven.

"of course!" said Beast boy.

Raven and Beast boy's communicators went off they both got theirs out, and opened then out.

It was Robin, their team leader.

**Chapter 3, Part 3.**

"Titans get down to the common room, A.S.A.P!" the communicators went black.

"guess, we'll have to put that idea on hold for a while." Said Beast boy, Raven nodded.

They both ran from Raven's room, towards the common room.

They edged closer to the common room, and whales of laughter could be heard.

Beast boy opened the door and Raven stepped in first, Beast boy soon followed, "yeah dude what's going on?" asked Beast boy, Raven was hit with a small liquid ball, that formed a huge bubble around her, and rolled out of the room.

In her frustration Raven finally regained her composer and stood up, she started focusing her power on sides of the bubble, Beast boy looked around the room and the rest of the other Titans had troubles of their own, it wasn't just Raven.

Robin was on the ground holding his stomach, he was laughing uncontrollably, it was Robin that they heard laughing.

As for Cyborg, well he was trapped in knee deep cement blasting something outside the window, Starfire wasn't in sight.

Beast boy ran up to Cyborg, by then Raven had managed to get free from whatever trapped her.

"What the? Dude?" asked Beast boy, jumbling up his words, "don't ask about it now BB, Star's been kidnapped…" said Cyborg sadly and keep shooting out the window, "what?" Raven asked in shock, "were?" asked Beast boy, "out the window" told Cyborg, Beast boy ran to the window and morphed in the an eagle and flew after Starfire, Raven tried to get Cyborg out of the cement, but found out it was a trap.

Beast boy was starting to catch up to whatever had Star, he heard Raven scream, and stopped "Raven?" he said looking back to the tower.  
---------

"Cyborg? What are you doing? I'm your friend!" Raven said, quite shocked.

"poor, poor Raven, I'm not Cyborg." He said, changing shape.

"then who are you?" asked Raven, stepping back.

"there has already been to much talking." He said, walking towards her, and grabbing her arm tightly, then throwing her at a wall.  
---------

"Starfire…. She's getting away… but Raven needs me…. Starfire or Raven?" Beast boy asked himself.  
---------

Raven got up and decided to make a brake for it, she was shaking and couldn't use her powers, right now she was badly confused, if the Titans weren't the Titans who were they? And who was she… ?  
---------

'why don't you go get Starfire, then help Raven….' a voice inside Beast boy's head said.

"what if I get there to late and she's hurt?" said Beast boy.

'Star's the one being kidnapped'

"but I heard raven scream, she doesn't scream for no season!" said Beast boy.

'well what you going to do, you can't stay here forever, what's your decision?'  
---------

Raven was running down a hall way, huffing and puffing, Cyborg or what ever it was, was slowly walking towards her, she started off running again, she was almost near her room, she opened the door, to see Robin.  
---------

"I've got to get Raven," Beast boy said, changing direction towards Titans Tower, "she'll know what to do."  
---------

"Robin, Cyborg has gone crazy.." said Raven, a little to quickly, "crazy you say? We all seem a bit crazy, so how about you?" he asked stepping out of Raven's room, "we? You're the same…" Raven said, in distress, Robin got out his communicator "She's here." Robin said, obversely talking to the person that wanted the titans gone.  
---------

Beast boy got to the tower, and flew into the window (not on purpose), and flew into the common window (that had been smashed), the common room had been trashed?

"Raven?"Beast boyasked out-loud, he walked out of the common room, and towards Raven's room, he was stopped half way by a strange man, Beast boy aromatically morphed and attacked him, "beast boy stop." Said the man, BB stopped his attack and morphed back to human form, "who are you? And how do you know my name?" Beast boy asked.

"who do you think it is BB?" said the man, and taken off his coat.

"Cyborg?" asked Beast boy.  
---------

Raven got out of the state of mind, she couldn't trust any one, "Robin I'm not sorry." Raven yelled, and put her dark Aura around Robin and threw him into her room, and locked the door.

"I can't trust anyone, anymore…" Raven said, as she set off running towards the common room, maybe she could figure this out? Maybe…  
---------

"Raven..? Cy.. you gotta move!" said Beast boy, anis to talk to Raven.

"why, BB? Don't you wanna play?" said Cyborg, in a creepy voice.

"Cy, something weirds going on?... by the way, you haven't been acting like yourself lately?" said Beast boy, innocently.

Cy cracked his knuckles and said, "you have no idea."  
---------

In the common room,

Raven was sitting on the couch, 'what's happening?' she thought.

'why, is this happening…wait' Raven thought standing up, "maybe this is one of Mumbo's tricks." Raven said, unshore as of yet.

**okay that was really interesting to write, not shore were i'm going with it, so dont flame!  
just so everyone knows Robin and Cyborg are not them, i mean... there not there, it's some body else, dressed up like them, if ya have any questions just ask in your review, k? okay see ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 4

**A.N: Dudes, really sorry, I know I haven't been writing and everyone's thinking "WTF", yeah I know, the last chapter was creepy, I kinda went over board on it, but I've had a sudden idea for it now, so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say..?... Everyone knows DC comics and Cartoon Network own the Teen Titans, not me.**

**There'll be some new characters in this chapter, so at the end of the chapter I'll have there bio's and descriptions, k? Good!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4, even more weird-ness!

"Beast boy, have you ever had one of those days, when you wake up, and feel like the world isn't worth saving..?" Cyborg asked Beast boy.

Beast boy stopped playing with is thumbs and looked at Cyborg questionably, "is this a trick question..?" Beast boy asked, slowly.

"No." Cyborg replied, looking past Beast boy, there stood a female figure.

"and this question involves 'saving the world' how?" Beast boy asked, looking confused as to why his bud, would ask a villain-is question.

----------

Raven had been siting on the couch, for what seemed like ages, "what is wrong with the world.." Raven trialled off in thought.

'Maybe, mediation would help,' Raven thought, "yeah, only to be interrupted by one of my crazy team-mates!" Raven said, shotting down her own idea, 'maybe, the questions, more to do with me….then the world.' Raven thought, getting up and walking forward towards the window.

---------

"well, I'm just gonna go now." Said Beast boy, and tried to walk past his so called friend, 'Cyborg', but Cyborg put his hand on Beast boy's shoulder, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, BB." Cyborg said, in a forceful way, "and why can't you?" Beast boy asked, removing his hand from his shoulder.

Cyborg didn't respond, just his hand let off a sleep gas.

Beast boy responded in shock, "Cy, what…is…going…on?" he asked sleepily, falling to the ground, asleep.

"Krest, you will leave this boy be!" said the female figure, she was unable to be seen, thanks to be shadowed in the night.

"really, Revnell, and what will you do if I don't?" replied the guy named "Krest".

-----------

'maybe it's me.' Raven thought.

"Friend Raven!" came a flying shriek outside, Raven looked up, "Starfire..?" Raven asked, Starfire flew into the smashed common room window.

"oh, friend, I am ever so grateful, that you are still here, and that they did not do the 'napping of the kid' to you!" Starfire said joyfully, confusion struck Raven.

"they?" Raven questioned.

"yes, they… their were many that attacked our home, they attacked Robin and Cyborg first, and ..." Starfire stopped.

-------------

"Krest, I will only tell you once, leave this place, leave your mistress, and stop doing evil!" said the female figure, known as 'Revnell'.

"I can not stop the evil, the evil lives within me, the mistress was angered by your disappearing act. You are the one to stop, to stop… come back to your home!" Krest said, stepping over Beast boy and walking towards Revnell's shadow.

"my home? That place was never my home, and your mistress can stick our trust else where, because I'm never going back!" Revnell yelled, angered by Krest's words.

Revnell placed her hands in front of her, "Revnell, if you don't come back, you will not have the world." Said Krest, and charged at her, Revnell ignored his mindless jabber and focused on her energy, as Krest came closer and closer, Revnell's energy grew larger, "I will not stand and see, "Rev" destroy is world too!" Revnell said angrily, she then threw her energy at Krest, as it came into contact with his chest the energy exploded, not killing him, transporting him.

Revnell slowly walked over to the sleeping boy, laying there snoring, "should I leave him here..?" Revnell thought out loud, Beast boy began to ster.

---------

"Starfire what's wrong?" asked Raven, Starfire looked at Raven, "I am not your friend…..but I know where she is…" Said Starfire, transforming into a girl same height as Starfire, but looked different, yet the same.

Raven stepped back, "they…is that you?" Raven asked, keeping her distance between the girl.

The girl sadly shook her head, "no, that is all of us." She Stated.

'Al… of.. us?' Raven thought, today was even worse then she thought, Raven started stepping back in alarm.

"no, Raven, please you don't understand!" said the girl, Raven turned and started running, "Raven! You can't run, you can't hide, but if you do people will die!" yelled the girl, Raven stopped instantly, 'die?' thought Raven, the girl who looked to be Starfire walked up behind Raven, and put her hand on Raven's shoulder, "then what should I do, if I can't do those things?" Raven questioned, turning around to face the girl.

Raven removed the girls hand from her shoulder, "Raven, what does your heart tell you to do?" asked the girl.

--------

Beast boy suddenly sat up, "no mummy, I don't want that, I want cake!" he said sleepily and yawned, Revnell looked at him in shock, 'He wasn't suppose to a-wake this early.' She thought in distress.

Beast boy began to rub his eyes, "Raven..?" he said sleepily still, and got up and flung his self into a hug with 'Raven', luckily Revnell thought quickly and jumped out of the way, then after Beast boy hit the ground, she ran towards the room she had came in, the common room.

---------

"what does this had to do with anything?" Raven growled, this was starting to annoy her.

"Raven, please, you might think that this is a waste of your time, but it is not, what does she tell you?" said the girl, Raven blinked for a second that left like a minute, she looked at the girl standing before her, She had dark blond hair just below her shoulders, jemmy green eyes and Starfire's purple clothes and boots.

Raven's world was spinning, so many thoughts, so many things to do, 'Beast boy, oh no, with if he was replaced to.. how would I know it's him?' Raven thought, while sitting down, who was she going to talk to?

----------

Revnell jumped back and forth of the halls walls, who ever thought that Beast boy would keep up, with every jump she made he got closer.

'I have to lose him.' Revnell thought, looking back, she heard a noise in front of her, she quickly turned her head to see the metal door in front of her.

"Raven, why are you running like that?" asked Beast boy, still running to catch up to her, Revnell stopped a foot away from hitting the metal door, she side stepped, knowing that Beast boy would hit the door, he did, and She cringed watching it.

"Raven, what is wrong with you today?" asked Beast boy, rubbing his face.

"okay, enough is enough bogger boy, I'm not Raven, my name is Revnell, so stop calling me Raven." Said Revnell walking up next to Beast boy, and held out her hand, "and you're a Titan, right?" asked Revnell.

Beast boy nodded and grabbed her hand, Revnell pulled him up.

There was a sudden yell out bursting words (A.N. He-he, swearing, just make it up..) that sounded like Raven's voice, "Raven? Raven!" Beast boy said, clicking the code into the metal door, only to have it reject the code, several times.

"Are you a Titan, or not?" said Revnell, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am, Cyborg must have changed the codes, or something and not told me." Beast boy defended, clicking in several different codes, "okay, one more try on the codes, after that, it's my turn!" Revnell said, powering up, Beast boy nodded again, and tried a different code, once more it was rejected.

"Stand aside, this wont take to long." Revnell said, clamping her hands together, a red light started flickering in her palms, "And what exactly are you doing?" asked beast boy.

"Opening the door, duh." Revnell said, and opened out her arms, the red light came shotting out and knocked down the metal door on impact.

Beast boy opened his mouth to say something, but Revnell jammed it shut, "Shhh! They have your friend, gosh were to late." Revnell said annoyed.

"So, why don't we just go in and fight her, she doesn't look that tough.." asked Beast boy.

"first of all, you don't know what you and your friends are into, and second of all, She, also know to you as Starfire, is stronger then she looks." Said Revnell pressing her back against the wall.

"that's Starfire?" asked Beast boy, looking at the girl standing above Raven.

"no, that's Fee, she's Rev's number one girl." Said Revnell.

"and who is this "Rev" person?" asked Beast boy seriously.

"there is no time, first things first, it's called plan A, you grab Raven, while I distract Fee, okay?" asked Revnell, Beast boy nodded in understanding.

"okay, ready…go!" Whispered Revnell, and walked in the door.

---------

"Raven, I'm sorry…but it had to be done… you are the second last key." Fee said, triumptly pushing her foot on the grounded Raven.

Raven mound laying on the ground, feeling the air knocked out of her.

"Fee, you always were a dirty fighter.." said Revnell, as she stepped into the light.

"Rev, so nice of you to drop by." Said Fee, removing her foot from Raven and walking over to Revnell.

"I thought I told you never to call me that again!" Revnell said, while this was happening Beast boy morphed into a mouse and quickly race towards Raven, he quickly morphed back to his human form, and moved Raven, so her back was on the floor.

"Raven….Raven.." Beast boy whispered to Raven, "wake up…" He whispered again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay I think that's been my longest chapter yet, any way, Rev is not Revnell, just so everyone knows, but that does mean she isn't, she changed, k.**

**okay, all the characters resemble one of my friends, I can't tell you who, though.**

**Fee has green eyes, dark blonde hair, and is still wearing Star's clothes for now.. she's also 17, and has powers of her own, she's Starfire height…can't remember what that is.**

**Krest, he's big but not fat, he's 6 foot, and loyal to his leader, he has dark brown hair, it's short, and light brown eyes, darkly tanned skin, he doesn't had Cy's power, but he does know how to hack, he's also 17, and has a temper.**

**Revnell is 16, has blue-y purple eyes, and dark blue hair, she had done horrible things in her past, but makes up for it now in the future.**

**Next chapter, two other's come.**

**Raven sat up rubbing her head, "Beast boy, look out!" said Raven in distress, looking as Beast boy hit the ground.**

"**Raven, come with me, we've both done horrible things…your evil".**


End file.
